motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a 2014 American fantasy film directed by Robert Stromberg and produced by Joe Roth. The film is a live-action re-imagining of the Walt Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Caravan Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on May 30, 2014. A sequel, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, is set for release on October 18, 2019. Plot Maleficent is a young fairy living in the Moors, a kingdom threatened by a human kingdom ruled by King Henry. One day, Maleficent is informed by three pixies named Flittle, Knotgrass, and Thistletwit that a thief has been captured in the Moors. Maleficent meets the thief, an orphan boy named Stefan, and bonds with him over the course of several years. On Maleficent's sixteenth birthday, Stefan shares with Maleficent true love's kiss. Years afterwards, an adult Maleficent is a guardian of the Moors. During a battle between Maleficent's forces and King Henry's army, Maleficent mortally wounds the king, forcing his army to retreat. At his kingdom, Henry proclaims that whoever kills Maleficent will be crowned his successor. An adult Stefan, seeking to be king, travels to the Moors and reunites with Maleficent, drugging her and causing her to pass out. However, he is unwilling to kill her, and instead cuts her wings off with iron, which burns fairies. Stefan then shows the wings to Henry as proof that Maleficent is dead and is crowned king, marrying Henry's daughter, Leila. Maleficent, embittered at Stefan's betrayal, crowns herself Queen of the Moors with Diaval, a crow that she can transform into a human, as her only companion. Some time later, Diaval overhears from a handmaiden that Leila has given birth to a baby girl, Aurora. Seeking a chance at revenge against Stefan, Maleficent arrives at Stefan's kingdom during Aurora's christening and curses the infant to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like death before her sixteenth birthday; however, she states that the curse can be broken by true loves kiss. Afterwards, Maleficent creates a barrier around the Moors to keep Stefan's men from entering. Stefan orders every spinning wheel to be destroyed and has the pixies take Aurora into a cottage in the woods and raise her. However, Maleficent and Diaval soon pinpoint Aurora's location, keeping watch over her as she grows up. Over time, Maleficent begins to care for Aurora. Years later, as Aurora's sixteenth birthday approaches, she enters the Moors, and Maleficent allows her to sleep in her cottage. While Aurora sleeps, Maleficent attempts to revoke her curse, realizing that she cares for the princess. However, she is unable to do so. Meanwhile, King Stefan, growing more concerned with killing Maleficent, refuses to be with Leila as she grows sick and dies. Aurora decides to remain in the Moors, and while concerning herself with telling the pixies, she encounters Prince Phillip. However, their interaction is brief. Aurora returns to the pixies, who reveal that Maleficent was the fairy who cursed her. Aurora returns to Maleficent to question her, and the fairy confesses. Frightened, Aurora returns to Stefan's kingdom and reunites with her father. However, Stefan has Aurora locked in her room while he continues plotting Maleficent's death. On Aurora's sixteenth birthday, a handmaiden unlocks Aurora's door and the princess, entranced due to the curse, enters the dungeon where the destroyed spinning wheels are held. A spinning wheel is magically formed and Aurora pricks her finger on it before collapsing. Maleficent abducts Phillip and takes him to Stefan's kingdom so that he will bestow upon Aurora true loves kiss. However, when Phillip kisses her, Aurora remains asleep. Heartbroken, Maleficent expresses remorse over her actions and kisses Aurora on the forehead. This proves to be true loves kiss, as Aurora awakens and announces that she wants to return to the Moors with Maleficent. As they escape into the halls, Stefan's men ambush Maleficent and drop an iron net on her. Maleficent transforms Diaval into a dragon and he removes the net, but the soldier's surround Maleficent. Aurora enters the room holding Maleficent's wings and smashes the cabinet holding them, setting the wings free. As Stefan prepares to kill Maleficent, the wings reattach themselves to her. Maleficent flees out a window as Stefan clings to her. The two land on a tower, and Maleficent subdues Stefan, declaring their feud over. Unsatisfied, Stefan tackles Maleficent and the two plummet off the tower. However, Maleficent uses her wings to fly while Stefan falls to his death. Some time after Stefan's demise, Maleficent finds peace in her heart and undoes the dark magic over the Moors. Aurora is crowned queen of the human kingdom and the Moors, and Phillip attends the celebration in the Moors. Maleficent then flies over the Moors with Diaval at her side. Cast *Angelina Jolie as Maleficent. *Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora. *Sharlto Copley as King Stefan. *Lesley Manville as Flittle. *Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass. *Juno Temple as Thistletwit. *Sam Riley as Diaval. *Brenton Twaites as Prince Phillip. *Kenneth Cranham as King Henry. *Sarah Flind as Handmaiden. *Hannah New as Queen Leila. Gallery Maleficent movie poster 2.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Romance films Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Caravan Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Remakes Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:2010s films Category:2014 films